grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Tribunal
|season = 4 |number = 10 |epnumber = 76 |prodcode = 410 |image = 410-The Tribunal.gif |airdate = January 23, 2015 |viewers = 5.02 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Grimm' Adjusted Up; No Adjustment for 'Constantine' or 'Hart of Dixie' |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Peter Werner |co-stars = Cazzey Cereghino as Harold Johnson Adam Dunlap as Walter Dempsey Jeb Berrier as Prosecutor Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the tenth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the seventy-sixth episode overall. It first aired on January 23, 2015 on NBC. Press Release MONROE'S LIFE HANGS IN THE BALANCE – After Monroe's (Silas Weir Mitchell) abduction by the Wesenrein, Nick (David Giuntoli) gathers the whole team, including Wu (Reggie Lee), to track him down and return him to Rosalee (Bree Turner). As the search intensifies, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) learns more about her new reality as a Hexenbiest. Russell Hornsby and Sasha Roiz also star. Synopsis The Wesenrein continue their "Wesenrein" chant until Charlie Riken tells the Purifier to purify Monroe. At the precinct, Renard asks Nick and Hank if they made a connection between Officer Acker and Riken. They tell him what they found out from Walker Williams, and Renard asks if anyone has contacted Rosalee with any ransom demands for Monroe, but Nick tells him it's not about the money. The Wesenrein just want to make an example out of Monroe. The detectives tell Renard that Acker is their last connection to the Wesenrein, so they need to bring him in. Renard says to give Wu a shot with this because he trained Acker, so he knows him well and may be able to get him to trip up. Renard tells them to make sure Wu can handle a woge first. Wu comes in and tells them that the phone they found at Riken's house was used to make calls to Monroe's house, the spice shop, and to Acker. Rosalee and Juliette continue to go over Trubel's list of names, and Juliette suggests they go over Monroe and Rosalee's wedding guest list to try to find connections since she still has the copy Rosalee sent her. In the forest, the Purifier takes a skull full of blood out of a box and takes the top off the skull. He begins reciting a ritual as he splatters blood on Monroe's face to "purify" him. Once he is finished, Riken stands up, raises his arms, and says "let the tribunal begin." Riken is then brought a scroll with the laws Monroe broke; Eigenes Fleisch und Blut (marrying outside his bloodline) and Grimmig Freundschafteweisen (the befriending of a Grimm). At the precinct, Hank talks to Wu about their similarities in how they handled learning about Wesen. Hank tells Wu that he needs to be in the right state of mind because it's different when a Wesen woges so fast you don't know what you saw versus being one on one with a Wesen in your face. Hank tells him he "has to get to a place where this is the new normal." Rosalee and Juliette keep looking for a connection to the Wesenrein, and Juliette starts talking about Adalind losing and regaining her powers. She asks Rosalee if that means people don't have to be born a Hexenbiest and can be made one instead. Rosalee says she thinks so, and the little she knows about the situation is that the transformation is grueling and that the Hexenbiests that are made are even more deadly. Rosalee then says they need to talk to Bud because there were five people with plus ones that she has never met before. At the precinct, Nick brings Bud to the room where Hank and Wu are so he can demonstrate a woge for Wu. Acker sees them go into the room and calls someone about not picking someone up who is now at the precinct. Inside the room, Bud says Wesen can't just woge, but they have to be emotionally ready. He tries to woge for Wu but can't do it. As he rambles about not being able to woge, he suddenly woges, causing Wu to quickly stand up. Hank asks Wu if he is okay and Nick tells him that Bud is an Eisbiber. Wu says he is okay, and Nick tells him about the two kinds of woge. Wu sits down and tells Bud to do it again. At the tribunal, the Prosecutor talks about the charges against Monroe and how he will present evidence to prove beyond any doubt what Monroe did. Monroe interrupts and questions, "Isn't it supposed to be 'beyond any reasonable doubt?'" Riken says to muzzle Monroe, but Monroe woges, hits the Wesenrein members next to him to the side and runs into the forest, with Riken and other members chasing after him. Monroe is eventually cut off and tackled by Jonah Riken and another one of the members tries to grab Monroe, but Monroe bites his throat out. Riken, the Purifier, and other members catch up, and Monroe is recaptured. Jonah wants Monroe to be killed for his murder, but Riken says he'll now stand trial for that too. At the precinct, Bud reverts back to himself after doing another woge for Wu. Nick asks Wu if he is okay, and Wu says he thinks so. Hank tells him he needs to be sure because it's a lot different when you're face to face with one that wants to kill you. Wu tells them he's in and Bud leaves. Nick, Hank, and Wu go to Renard's office, and Renard tells Wu that when they bring Acker in, he wants him to put pressure on him to try to get him to make a mistake. As Bud is leaving the precinct, he gets a call from Juliette, who asks him to come to her house. Acker watches as Bud drives away and another truck follows him. At the tribunal, the Prosecutor shows everyone photos from Monroe and Rosalee's wedding as proof that Monroe did in fact marry a Fuchsbau. The Prosecutor says that an eye witness stated that a Grimm was present at the wedding and that he will soon call forth that witness. Wu comes up to Acker and tells him he wants to run a couple things past him. Juliette lets Bud into the house, and Rosalee tells him they need his help. She shows him the list he made with Trubel and her wedding guest list, and Bud sits down to look over them. In an interrogation room, Wu starts talking to Acker like he is mad about the way he handled the situation outside Monroe and Rosalee's house resulting in Monroe being kidnapped. Wu starts pressuring Acker more by telling him that he knows he's Wesenrein and that he knows Shaw. Acker woges into a Bauerschwein and lunges at Wu, but Wu quickly punches him in the face. Nick and Hank quickly come into the room, and Nick grabs Acker, who sees that Nick is a Grimm again. Hank takes off Acker's police duty belt, and Nick makes him sit down. Wu looks at him and says, "I don't know what you are, but you're no Aswang." Wu grabs Acker's belt and leaves the room. Nick asks Acker where Monroe is, and when he tells him he doesn't know what he's talking about, Hank shows him the photo of him with Shaw. Hank says they know about the calls to Riken while he was in prison, but Acker says he doesn't know who that is. Nick grabs Acker and pins him against the wall, saying that he's done asking questions. Hank tells him not here and to take a walk. Nick goes to stand with Renard, who is watching the interrogation on the other side of the . Nick tells him Acker knows the interrogation game too well, but Renard tells him, "But he doesn't know our game that well." Hank tells Acker that they have him tied to the kidnapping, so if Monroe dies, don't expect a trial. Acker says, "Some of us are willing to die for what we believe in." Nick and Renard come into the room, and Acker tries telling Renard that he's happy he is there because he is being harassed. Renard tells him this is his one chance to come clean, and Acker asks if he he just going to let him be treated like this. Renard says he sees the problem: Acker still thinks they're playing by the rules. Acker tells Renard to get him a lawyer or cut him loose, and Renard throws him across the table. Renard tells Nick and Hank to lock him up with no calls, and he leaves. Rosalee asks Bud who came to the wedding with John Oblinger, and he tells her Suzanne. Juliette asks what her last name is, and Bud says he doesn't know and that she and John just started dating. Bud tells them that Suzanne is a real estate agent and where she works. Bud tries calling John to get more info, but he only gets his voice mail. Bud leaves a message saying that he is coming over and tells Rosalee and Juliette he'll call them once he talks to John. Rosalee says they can't just sit here and that they're going to go to Suzanne's office. Right after Bud gets into his truck to leave, Harold Johnson punches Bud and drives away with Bud knocked out. The Prosecutor continues presenting his case against Monroe by saying that for a period of several years, Monroe has knowingly and willingly disregarded Wesenrein law. Riken asks how Monroe pleads and the muzzle is taken away from Monroe's mouth. Monroe says not as guilty as all of them and the muzzle is quickly place back on. The Prosecutor says he will now call forth an eye witness, and Harold brings out Bud, who has a bag over his head. Bud is put next to Monroe and the bag is removed. Bud tries to say he won't be any help, but Riken tells him to testify or die. The Prosecutor asks how long he has known Monroe and Bud starts rambling, eventually forgetting the question, and is punched by the Prosecutor. Riken warns Bud not to try the patience of the tribunal again. Juliette and Rosalee arrive to Suzanne's office, and Rosalee tells her that Monroe was kidnapped and asks her if she knows any name on Trubel's list. She says maybe her brother, Jessie, would know and tells them that he is a Portland cop. Nick, Hank, Wu, and Renard go into Renard's office and talk about what to do next with Acker. Nick says his badge is getting in the way and puts it on Renard's desk as he gets a call from Juliette and Rosalee. Juliette tells him that the sister of Jessie Acker was at Monroe and Rosalee's wedding, and Rosalee tells him that Suzanne had mentioned the wedding to Acker. Nick says Wu is coming to pick Suzanne up, and Juliette asks if Wu knows now, and Nick says he's in. As night falls, a wolfsangel is set on fire and torches are lit to light things up. The Prosecutor asks Bud if he has any knowledge of Monroe helping the Grimm hunt down and kill Wesen of any bloodline, and Bud says no. Bud is then asked if he denies that he himself has helped the Grimm. Bud says he has, and he is asked if he has any regrets for doing so. Bud says, "The only regret I have is that I can't help him now, because boy, would he have a field day here!" Riken says enough because the trial is over, and he orders for Monroe to be brought forward. The muzzle on Monroe is removed for him to have his final statement. He lectures the Wesenrein that the tribunal is wrong and that they don't know the difference between right and wrong. He tells them that what is right is his love for Rosalee and her love for him and that they will never be able to destroy it. Nick goes to the cell Acker is in and tells him they need him to talk to someone, but Acker says not unless it's a lawyer. Nick tells him they won't force him to do anything, but he might want to watch them talk to her. Nick tells him she's a real estate agent, and Acker quickly stands up and goes with Nick. In an interrogation room, Rosalee asks Suzanne how well her brother knew Shaw. She says she doesn't know, but they went fishing together sometimes. Nick and Acker arrive to watch as Rosalee asks Suzanne if she's heard of the Wesenrein. Suzanne says yes, but her brother would never be involved in something like that, and Rosalee tells her Shaw was, and so was Acker. Nick tells Acker that whatever happens to Monroe will also happen to his sister. Acker woges and tries to grab Nick, but Nick quickly slams him against a wall and says to tell him where Monroe is, or he will watch his sister die. Renard comes in and Nick leaves. Nick goes to tell Suzanne that they're done and he will take her home. Acker tells Renard he'll kill her, and Renard agrees that he will, unless he stops it. At the tribunal, Monroe continues his speech and talks about how they care about the purity of blood, but nothing in life is pure. He starts tearing up and says he loves his wife, and he always will. That's what real purity is. Riken says they will now take the vote and that the removal of the mask is a sentence of guilt. He takes his mask off, and everyone else follows. Riken stands up and says it's unanimous, and by Wesenrein law, Monroe will be put to death. Monroe is grabbed by the arms to take him to the stake, and he yells, "I will see you all in hell!" Bud says they can't do this, and the bag is put back over his head. At the precinct, everyone is standing around, and Suzanne is in disbelief that her brother is a part of the Wesenrein. Renard comes into the room and tells them that Acker said Monroe was taken to . Everyone grabs their jackets and leaves. The gang arrives at the park, and Nick, Hank, and Renard throw their badges in the back of Renard's vehicle. Wu and Hank grab shotguns out of the back, and Juliette takes a gun out of her bag. At the tribunal, Monroe is dragged to the stake while Wesenrein members put wood around the base of it. Riken tells Monroe if he tries to avoid his fate, he will be shot, but it won't kill him. Riken warns, "You'll still taste the fire," as he points a gun at Monroe. Riken says to put Monroe on the stake and orders another member to cut Bud's throat. Before anything happens, the gang arrives. Rosalee runs up to Monroe and they kiss. Riken woges and sees that Nick is a Grimm again, and he then tells the Wesenrein to take them. A couple of them are shot, most of them surrender, but Riken, Jonah, Harold Johnson, and Walter Dempsey run into the forest. Nick stays behind with Bud while everyone else runs after the escaping members. Wu catches up to Harold and tells him to drop his gun. Harold does, but as Wu picks it up, Harold woges and tries to attack, but Wu shoots him, killing him instantly. Hank cuts Walter off and tells him this is as far as he goes. Walter woges and tries to run the other way, but Renard grabs him. He then woges and kills him. Elsewhere, Jonah takes Juliette to the ground, causing her gun to go off before she drops it. She tries to grab it, but Jonah pins her arms down and woges. Juliette also woges and uses telekinesis to make the back of Jonah's head explode, killing him. Nick frees Bud but hears something. He turns around as the Prosecutor tries to attack, but Nick defeats him easily. Nick removes his mask, and Bud recognizes him as his chiropractor. Everyone returns back to Nick except Monroe and Rosalee. Renard says the last he saw, Monroe was chasing after Riken. In the forest, Riken loads his gun. He sniffs the air and woges as Monroe attacks. They fight until eventually Riken knocks Monroe to the ground. Before he can kill Monroe, Rosalee appears and knocks him to the ground. Rosalee and Monroe then tear out Riken's throat with their teeth. After killing Riken, they return to the group. Wu asks what they're going to do with the remaining members. The next morning, Renard holds a press conference to talk about what happened. He says they made several arrests after discovering a murder-suicide death cult in Oxbow Park. He tells the press that the leader was Jessie Acker. Later at Monroe and Rosalee's house, the group gathers together and Monroe thanks everyone for helping him, and Bud thanks everyone for saving him too. Monroe tells the group how Bud stood up to the Wesenrein. Monroe tries to thank everyone more, but he gets overwhelmed with emotion, so Rosalee says they couldn't ask for better friends. That night, Monroe and Rosalee get a police escort to the airport so they can finally go on their honeymoon. Nick and Hank sit in the limo with Monroe and Rosalee as a cop car is in the front and the back of the limo. Monroe and Rosalee thank Nick and Hank for the police escort. Nick and Hank then joke that they are coming on the honeymoon with them too. At the trailer, Wu eats some dinner as he reads through Grimm diaries. Renard is at home looking at the city lights on his balcony when his doorbell rings. He answers the door and it's Juliette. She comes in, and Renard asks what she wanted to talk about. He asks what's wrong and she turns her back to him. She's not sure how to tell him, so she woges instead and turns around, shocking Renard. Guest Stars Wesen Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was not credited and did not appear. Continuity *The episode picks up right after where ended. *Bud meets Wu for the first time. Trivia *Part of one of the license plates in the forest partially read 410, which is the episode number. *"Tribunal" is often used in modern English to indicate an alternative to the "mainstream" legal system, a way to resolve disputes without taking up valuable court time. If given too much power and too little responsibility, such bodies can, of course, become kangaroo courts or drumheads, similar to the travesty perpetrated in the episode. *Ted Rooney, who portrays the Purifier, also portrayed James Addison in . *Jeb Berrier, who portrays the Prosecutor, also portrayed Al Eckert in . *Brandon Quinn, who portrays the Blutbad Grand Master Charlie Riken, also portrayed a werewolf on the television series Big Wolf on Campus. References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_10 Category:2015 Grimmy Award Winners Category:Ultimate Episode Battle Royale Final 4 Category:Ultimate Episode Battle Royale Runner-Up